Water filter pitchers including cartridge-style water filters are used by consumers who wish to remove visible and invisible impurities from tap water for drinking. Water filter pitchers allow a consumer to select to improve the flavor of tap water at an economical price as compared with purchasing packaged bottled water. Additionally, water filter pitchers incorporating cartridge water filters may decrease a consumer's waste of water and energy by providing the consumer with a ready supply of clean water.
In order to appeal to consumers, changes to the water filter pitchers that may improve the aesthetics of the water filter pitchers have been contemplated. One such change includes raising the filter media cartridge from the bottom of the water filter pitchers, such that the filter media cartridge becomes hidden from view. However, the filter media cartridges may have enhanced performance when the filter element is held in a moist condition. Accordingly, improvements that increase the aesthetic appeal of the water filter pitcher while improving the performance of the filter media cartridge are required.